I like Eggs
by Chippie429
Summary: Ok, to sum it up, Marik, Yugi, Tristan,and Joey all get together to Tp Seto's house on Mischief night. But that's only about an eighth of the story. See the shiny blue button that says
1. Default Chapter

I Like Eggs (Don't ask about the title, my friend Harpie138 understands)  
  
Chippie: Okie Dokie, this is my first ficcie, so BE NICE! *gives threatening look, audience slowly backs away then she calms, smooths hair, and states*...  
  
Chippie: I'm OK!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Cha right, and when you threw an egg at me, you were just being hospitable.  
  
Chippie: WHERE IN THE WORLD did you come from? And by the way, just to refresh your memory, YOU WERE PUKING ON MY PORCH!  
  
Disclaimer guy: *opens mouth but can't think of anything to say* shut up  
  
Chippie: *grabs butcher knife and watches in satisfaction as the the Disclaimer Guy runs away screaming* *smiles angelically* Now that that's settled...Say the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer Guy: *cowers in corner and whimpers loudly* Uuuuuuhhhhhh...  
  
Chippie: HELLO?!?!?!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Shedoesn'townanything...There I said it!  
  
Chippie: FRUSTRATION! R&R! *to disclaimer Guy* DIE!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so imagine on Mischief night, you see 3 evil looking shadows dancing on a brick wall. You go to investigat and....  
  
Yugi: *screams* Whew, it's just you Joey. You scared the bejezus out of me!  
  
Joey: Whatcha doin'???  
  
Tristan: sssshhh, speak quieter  
  
Yugi: We're trying to TP Seto's house. Tristan, did you bring the stuff?  
  
Tristan: Got it right here *opens bag and heavenly music begins to play as they looked into the bag which contained spraypaint, toilet paper, and lots and lots of eggs*  
  
Marik: Whoa, it's like screw-up heaven...  
  
Joey: Ohhhh *still looks puzzled* why?  
  
Marik: We're tryin' to get back at him.  
  
Joey: For what?  
  
Marik: *blushes furiously* uuuuuummmmm......  
  
Tristan: *looks like he's holding back laughter* Seto...*giggles* told all the girls what Marik's underwear looks like  
  
Joey: *still looks puzzled* what's so bad about that?  
  
Yugi: *goes into mad laughter* he wears....*gasps for breath* ...DORA THE EXPLORER UNDERWEAR!!!  
  
Joey: *joins the others in laughter*  
  
Marik: *looks annoyed and embarrassed at the same time* SHUT UP!!! *gets dreamy look in his eyes* Besides, it's not funny. She was always so nice to me, and I love the way she smiles....And man, has she got nice legs....  
  
Joey: Have you been lettin' him overdo on the porn and beer again?  
  
Yugi and Tristan: What are you talkin' about?! You're the one with the collection!  
  
Joey: *tries to look innocent* it's not me.....  
  
Yugi and Tristan: Suuuuuuuure....  
  
Marik: Well, what are we waiten' for? Let's get to TPing the house!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short but if I get 2 or more reviews, I'll put up the next chapter!!! 


	2. Martinis and Seto

Martinis and Seto  
  
Chippie: Ok, well I got a bunch of reviews so I'm putting up the next chapter (actually, even if I didn't get the right amount of reviews I was going to put up the chapter, but thanks anyway!)  
  
Disclaimer guy: *pops out of nowhere* Yo  
  
Chippie: WHAT THE.... Where do you come from?  
  
Disclaimer guy: huh huh I can't tell you that  
  
Chippie: riiiiiighhhhhhhhhhhttttttttt.... you know what? I'm not even going to ask why because frankly, I'm afraid of the answer.  
  
Disclaimer guy: * pauses*....cool  
  
Chippie: *rolls eyes* why are you so weird?  
  
Disclaimer guy: *mouth wavers and then breaks down crying* YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER TRULY UNDERSTOOD ME AND EVERYONE THINKS THAT I'M A FREAK JUST BECAUSE MY SISTER WAS A SQUIRREL AND MY MOM'S AN ACORRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!  
  
Chippie: Oh, there there it's going to be OK. *mouths freak*  
  
Disclaimer guy: *still wailing* SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHINGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Chippie: * pats him on back* R&R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so back to the story. Anyway, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Marik are all trying to sneak up to Seto's house past the huge iron gates. They see an evil looking shadow and ...  
  
Yugi: what was that?  
  
Marik: It looked the shadow of my Dora the Explorer underwear....  
  
Joey: *smacks hand to forehead* Oh Lord....  
  
Anyway they see this scary looking shadow.....and out pops....  
  
Tristan: A CHIHUAHUA?!?!? SETO HAS MILLIONS OF DOLLARS AND ALL HE CAN GET IS A CHIHUAHUA?!?!?  
  
Marik: AAAWWWWWWWWWW, but its so cuuuuuuuuuute! * bends down to pet it on the head*  
  
Chihuahua: *yaps loudly and bites Marik's finger off*  
  
Marik: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That stupid thing bit my finger off!!!!!!!!!! * sucks on the bloody stub now known as his finger*  
  
Tristan: *lip quivers and busts out laughing*  
  
Marik: *scowls at Tristan* So anyway...... Where's the real big dog Seto must be hid....*gasps as a huge rottweiler slowly walks out of the garage*  
  
Yugi: *squeals* I think that's it!  
  
Rottweiler: * looks at them, slowly walks toward them, and then suddenly begins to wag his tail and look excited (A/N can a dog look excited? Well, I dunno read on!)  
  
Joey: o_O That dog is NICE?!?!  
  
Rottweiler:* goes up to Joey and licks his hand*  
  
Suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere.....  
  
Seto: Fluffy, I thought I told you to stay IN!!!  
  
Fluffy: * jumps on Seto and begins to lick his face*  
  
Seto: *chuckles* Pedro, get back here! And who are you growling at?  
  
Pedro: * takes one last growl at them and runs toward Seto*  
  
Seto suddenly spots them and moves toward them.....  
  
Seto: Hey Marik, Have you been exploring dora again? 


	3. The Sequel to Martinis and Seto

The Next Story After Martinis and Seto Chippie: Sorry I took so freakin' long on updatin' the chappie!! Chippie: Like the title? Catchy, huh? I thought it was cool. Anyway, Thanks ya'all for the reviews. Yes, I know I'm mean to Marik, but sometimes even adorable evilness gets on my nerves! Alright, so last chapter you saw Yugi, Marik, Joey, and Tristan all kinda got their plan screwed up. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't think of anything else. My friend HARPIE says it sounded stupid, like an incomplete story. *mutters under breath* whole lot SHE knows! Anyway, if any of you guys have any cool or funny ideas, tell me, and if I like em', I might use em'! Oh yeah, almost forgot, DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: no need to yell, I'm right here!  
  
Chippie: Maybe NEXT time you should come when you're called!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: She doesn't own anything!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: * makes face at her and whispers something in her ear then runs away laughing*  
  
Chippie: *looks furious* WHY YOU LITTLE ....LEAVE MY WEBBED TOES OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Their plan had failed, Yugi, Tristan, .Joey, and Marik got together at Joey's house to pow-wow. They got together a plan and were puzzling for a second afterwards.....  
  
Joey: Where's Tristan?  
  
Suddenly, they all heard strange music that sounded suspiciously like.....  
  
Yugi: The Teletubbies Theme Song?!?!  
  
They all popped their heads into the living room and saw.... Tristan doing some pansy dance and when Po came on, started making out with the TV screen. (A/N I'm sorry if my characters have a thing for kiddie shows) Then, Tristan spots them and just sits down as if nothing happened. So, that very night, when there was no car at the Kaiba mansion, Yugi, Tristan, .Joey, and Marik all made their way on quiet feet into the house, (Pegasus had killed Pedro because the dog had been yapping his ears off.) They made their way silently up the stairway after sneaking in through a fire escape. (You'd think that the guy would be a little more heavily guarded eh?). So they found their way into Seto's room after having decided to get something a little more juicy on the guy. They were snooping around his bedroom when they heard joyful little footsteps hopping up the steps. They all looked at each other in shock and then scurried to find a hiding place. They all ended up in the closet. They heard the door creak open and then saw Mokuba come bouncing into the room.  
  
Mokuba: Oh boy oh boy! Seto's coming home early from work tonight! And I have a surprise for him too! Mokuba ran out of the room and then came trampling back in with of all things to be holding up to himself...A RED LACE TEDDY!!!!! They all looked at each other and stifled giggles.  
  
Mokuba: He'll be so surprised! It's been a long time since I've worn anything like this for him!  
He stripped down and then put it on and tried to make sexy poses in the mirror. Suddenly Marik felt something hard brush his butt.  
  
Marik: *whispering* Joey! Don't take the hangers down!  
  
Joey: *in embarrassed tone* Uh..That's not a hanger...  
  
Marik: *suddenly realizes what he's saying* Ewwww....Dude.keep it in your pants..that's nasty!  
  
Suddenly, they hear the door slam downstairs and a booming voice say ..  
  
Seto: Honey! I'm HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: *squeals with excitement* YAY!!! But I think that I'll play hard- to-get and just stay up here!!! Hehehehehehehehe  
  
Seto: Is anybody home?????  
  
Mokuba: *giggle giggle*  
  
Marik: *feels the "hanger" again and rolls his eyes*  
  
Seto: Hey Mokuba! I have Chinese food.. *says in taunting voice*  
  
Mokuba: *drools but manages to restrain himself*  
  
Finally, as our gang watches anxiously from the mirror, they here footsteps up the stairs and the door creaking open. They hear a deep voice saying....  
  
Seto: OOOOOoooooooo..What have we here????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chippie: Oooooooooooo what's gonna happen...dun dun dun...well, I guess that you'll just have to review and find out.....Once again, I'm REALLY sorry that I didn't update it sooner. Please forgive me *gives puppy dog look*  
  
Disclaimer guy: Yeah...like anyone could forgive her...  
  
Chippie: *face turns red* Where the HELL do you pop out from???? Do you know how IRRITATING that is?????????  
  
Disclaimer guy: *bottom lip quivers then runs away sobbing*  
  
Chippie: He'll get over it *deafening sobs in background* 


	4. The sequel to the sequel of M&S

Chapter 3

Chippie: Well, hello there, my faithful readers. readers mutter, angrily Oh, I get it. Just because I haven't written more of this story in, like 3 years, you're just not going to talk to me? Oh yeah? Well, I see how it is. That's just fine. I'll remember that, when you're BEGGING ME TO LET YOU READ MY STORY!

Readers: confused Actually, we were talking about how you have a piece of sewage stuck to your forehead.

Chippie: Oh…yeah. ahem that must be from lunch.

Readers: But now that you mention it, we ARE angry! Yeah, where do you get off just leaving us on that ridiculously funny cliffhanger counts on fingers …3 years ago?

Chippie: laughs nervously hehe. Ur, well, how about we just skip that explanation, and go to the disclaimer? Eh?

Disclaimer guy: Did I hear my name?

Chippie: AHHHHHHH! WTF? Where did YOU come from? evilly I thought I got rid of you…

Disclaimer guy: Oh, chah. Well, some angry mob just came screaming to my house and told me to annoy you.

Chippie: AND YOU LISTENED TO THEM?

Disclaimer guy: Well, actually, I was gonna do it any… sees Chippie's face I mean, uh, THEY MADE ME DO IT! THE VOICES!

Chippie: I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS THE ANGRY MOB!

Disclaimer guy: Oh, yeah. I mean, IT WAS THE ANGRY MOB, BUT THE VOICES HELPED! MAKE THEM GO AWAY!

Chippie: JUST SAY THE BLOODY DISCLAIMER BEFORE I MURDER YOU ON THE SPOT!

Disclaimer guy: SHE DOESN'T OWN AAANNNNNNYYYYTHING!

Chippie runs after Disclaimer guy with the same knife from their last encounter, (still stained with his blood)

Oh yes, now, where was I? Oh, that's right. Let's see. I believe I left you with Seto Kaiba running up the stairs to his steadfast lover…Mokuba.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in walk Seto (seductively, I might add 00).

"Why hello there, Mokuba." Seto says in his, for some reason, deeper-than-usual voice.

"There's something different about him" Tristan whispers, puzzled. "maybe he got a haircut."

"Or maybe he got slapped over the head with a fish!" Yugi cried cheerfully.

awkward silence

"Yugi, why do you have to be so goddamn weird?" Joey whisper-screams. "OH MY GOD…"

"WHAT?" They all whisper-scream in unison.

" I just figured out what's different about him…HE'S GOT A HARD-ON!"

"WHAT? WHERE?" They all whisper-scream excitedly.

"It's right there! How can you not see it?"

"…Oh." They say disappointedly, then they start giggling. "laugh It's not laugh very uncontrollable giggling BIG!"

All of a sudden…

"Hey, what's that noise?" Seto stops his tongue's slow journey to Mokuba's crotch.

"Oh, it's probably nothing." Mokuba says, distracted. "Why…voice break why don't you just ignore it and keep going?" Mokuba's tiny little teddy-tent deflates slightly.

"No, it's starting to worry me." Seto says worriedly. "I mean, what if someone found out about us?"

"What are you trying to say, Seto? Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Mokuba says, starting to get angry.

CLOSET…

"Ooh, this is getting good." Joey whispers excitedly.

"Joey, that had better be a hanger again." Tristan whispers tightly.

"Uh…yeah. Of course it's a hanger. I mean, what else could it be? I mean, it couldn't be my…"

"OK! Shut up now! I don't wanna hear about any more of your perverse desires!" Tristan says.

"Hehe. But they're so…fun." Joey says demonically.

BACK TO SETO AND MOKUBA…

"No, Mokuba, I swear that's not it." Seto says pleadingly. "It's just…well…there's this weird law that says I'll get arrested if they find out about you."

"Oooooohhhh, Seto." Mokuba says huskily. "You're so seeexyyyy when you're worrieeedddd. Oh Seto, lick me, lick me all over. groan.

…Seto's head moves slowly downward when…

OUR TEAM OF HEROES BURSTS OUT OF THE CLOSET!

"Good God, man, what are you ABOUT?" Tristan says disgustedly.

"YEAH! How can you just…lick your YOUNGER BROTHER'S body…from head to toe, while caressing his sumptuous youthful skin and kissing him on his oh-so-full…NO! NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ME IN AGAIN, YOU SICK PERVERSIONS! BE GONE!

"What is he doing?" Yugi asks Tristan.

"I think he's trying to…exorcise himself."

"Well, at any rate, YEAH! We're turning YOU in, you sick BASTARD!" Yugi screams passionately.

Yugi rummages through drawers and finds some handcuffs

Shudders "I don't even want to know hy these were in here." Yugi says.

"Hehe." Seto giggles at memories unwanted from the rest of the crew.

"Hey guys? Where did Marik go?" Tristan asked curiously. "Oh, God…wait. Seto, do you have a big screen TV?"

"Of course." Seto proclaims indignantly.

"Why do you ask?" Yugi asks Tristan.

"DORA comes on at 12:30." Tristan groans. "OH WAIT! Teletubbies comes on at 1:00! YES!" Tristan runs downstairs.

"Oh, I have an idea." Joey says sadistically.

"I brought a camcorder. Let's RECORD their gay little obsession! I'll bet they'll do some weird DANCE, too!" Joey yells, excited.

"Oh God, you would bring a camcorder." Yugi says (totally grossed out).

Chippie: And THAT probably ends my story…of course you never know with me…I mean, sometimes, I just decide to add some other random stuff, you know tie up some loose ends or whatever.

…

Chippie: shushes crowd, whispering Hey, do you guys hear that? That's the sound of THIS!

holds up Disclaimer guy's head on a stake. Looking triumphant. The crowd is totally grossed out.

Chippie: Soooo…would you like to say anything NOW, disclaimer guy? HMMM? Yes. That's what I TH…

Disclaimer guy's head: Yes, actually, I would like to say that this stake is very comfortable, I actually kinda like it.

Chippie: NO! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU"RE A HEAD! YOU CAN'T TALK!

Disclaimer guy: Chah, right. Maybe I forgot to tell you that I'm really a ghost that it forever doomed to haunt you without dying. Chah. This is gonna BE FUN… giggles

Chippie: NOOOOOOOOOOO! R&R! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


End file.
